


one day, they fell.

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [50]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec and Magnus can't remember who first confessed to who.Also, one day, Maryse almost walks in on Magnus fixing Alec's shirt and buckle.





	one day, they fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD
> 
>  

“Pack your bag, grab your passport and let’s go”, Magnus one evening suddenly tells Alec. 

“Uh? Go where?”

“Sweden”.

“What? Why?” Alec exclaims, even though he's doing just as told - he's really already packing. “Magnus, what's going on?”

Without a word, Magnus just smiles, and slips the ring on Alec's finger.

. 

Years. Many many years later.

“Come to think of it, when did we become a couple?” Magnus asks, changing foot for Alec to massage. “Was it you who confessed or was it me?”

Alec hums, “I don’t think either of us did”.

“That’s strange. So how did we end up married?”

“Simple”, Alec replies, kissing Magnus's heel and toes.  “We’re simply meant to be”.

. 

Watching Magnus fixing Alec's shirt and the buckle on his pants, it’s a queer sight Maryse sees. Yet, she finds it strangely natural and it has her feeling－

She then turns to leave them be but suddenly stops, turns back around and peeks through the crack of Alec's door.

Alec and Magnus are now passionately kissing, tongue and lips locked - eating each other's faces. 

It’s a jealous kind of love, Maryse thinks - the kind of love she never had - a love that replaces the moon and the sun and pulls the whole world into it.

The kind of love that makes her happy and proud of her son **s**. 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
